Witch's Aphrodisiac
by AngelYuuri
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the 'Witch's Aphrodisiac' card is for? The effect? The answer is: Killua might find it a little bit harder to resist his intoxicated friend. KilluaGon.


**: **Hello! I'm AngelYuuri, I hope you'll enjoy this story since I didn't sleep until 10 in the morning-if I remember correctly-just to finish this.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Killua since he's so cute but unfortunately I don't and can't, life is so harsh.

**Warnings: **A bit of love between our favorite young boys-I think they're 12-13-in other words Shonen-ai.

**Summary:** Have you ever wondered what the 'Witch's Aphrodisiac' card is for? The effect? Killua might find it a little bit harder to resist his intoxicated friend.

**-:-Witch's Aphrodisiac-:-**

"Ne, Killua what do you think about this card?" Gon showed another card, this time it has a picture of an ebony-haired girl with a weird, spiky metal helmet on her head, looking around as if she was trying to find something, 'Memory Helmet'.

The silver-haired counterpart of the boy scrutinized the stiff card, determining whether it was useful or not. "Huh…? I don't know, it doesn't look all that useful to me." He turned back to his own binder.

"Heeh~" Gon returned it to its rightful place in his binder before scanning the other cards for something that might help Killua come up with an idea. 'Geez! This is harder than I thought,' he told himself as he eyed another interesting card.

Since Bisuke was out to collect information about this game-and acting all innocent for her own fun-she left them in the mountainous area where they trained. They have been waiting there for a while; they soon got bored so the two boys decided to make a strategy for the course of action they would take when some unidentified flying-or not-object or opponent appeared before them, just to kill time.

"Then how about this one? It says something about being able to influence the victim or something but I really don't understand it." For a moment, Killua glanced at the spell card Gon was pointing at. He didn't read the description below but he assumed that it could be useful according to what the younger boy said.

"Hmm… It doesn't look much but it's worth a try." Gon took the card from his binder. They looked at each other and nodded mutually.

"Gain." A puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere then it quickly dispersed revealing a typical old witch lady in long black robes. She stared at them before sauntering to their side; she handed over the glass flask of sparkling ultramarine water she was holding, she smirked at them before disappearing with the card. Both the stunned boys blinked their wide eyes at each other.

"Wh-What was that all about?" Gon asked, his jaw a bit stiff from opening it a bit too wide. They were a bit creeped out at the way the old witch smirked at them.

"Who knows…?"

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Ten!" the boy shouted as fast as they could then sighed in relief-they are safe from the terrible punishment-, for the past few tries there hadn't been a winner in this 'Gyo' test. Bisuke looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Killua was a bit quicker, Gon! Do 500 sit-ups!" she commanded.

"Yes." Killua grinned as he sat on the nearby rock while Gon started on the push-ups ordered by their master. He better do it fast than risk making the girl add his punishment!

"Damn it! Just when I thought I got even with Killua…" the black-haired boy muttered to himself irritably as he did the exercise but Bisuke and Killua simply ignored him.

"Oh yeah, how was your plan?" Bisuke inquired, asking Killua more particularly since he wasn't busy.

"Haa? Oh, that one?" Killua paused briefly then smirked a little while he took out the bottle they obtained from the witch. "Well, I've already thought of something. We're going to use this." He showed the exquisite looking liquid to the blonde.

"What's that?" She raised a brow as she scrutinized the peculiar potion.

"I'm not exactly sure but I have an idea of what it does. It could at least distract the enemy," Killua said offhandedly as he settled the bottle back to the ground carefully, before explaining the rest of the plan to her.

"Hmm…" Bisuke thought over their plan. It was good and there's a large possibility that it would work against stronger opponents. Besides, this is Killua we're talking about and-

"Oi! Let's eat, I'm hungry!" Gon cut in their conversation; he just finished the dreadful punishment of 500 sit-ups so he was tired and sweaty. His stomach grumbled and Gon rubbed it in circular motions to prove his point. Bisuke sighed, these kids can't be helped.

'A little break won't hurt…' she thought as she mentally nodded to herself. "Okay. By the way, I just bought something interesting from Masadora. Ta-da!" She smiled and excitedly brought out a small bottle of blue paper cut-outs.

"Hm? What's that?" Wide auburn eyes curiously eyed the bottle while Killua opened his mouth to say something but Bisuke beat him to it.

"Tea, it's called Blue Mallow. They're quite popular not only because of their sweet and rich taste but also for their mysterious sparkling blue color and they-" she began to ramble about its fascinating color, taste etc… She began to fantasize about…things…you don't want to know.

"Yeah whatever, just make the tea," Killua said nonchalantly. Gon tried to stop him from saying rude things but it was too late.

"YOU BRAT!" Bisuke gave him a good uppercut that sent him flying to Masadora which was a bit far away from where they are. That teaches kids not to mess with Bisuke the muscle-…er…

"Bisuke really likes blue colors, don't you?" Gon noted. Now that he thinks about it, Bisuke also wanted the 'Blue Planet' card which is obviously something blue judging its name. He smiled at her as she prepared the snacks and tea; she poured some of the weird blue papers into the hot water, a sweet pleasant smell erupted from the now blue liquid.

"Yup. Here you go." She offered the crystal glass cup along with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Whoa, it's really pretty." Gon admired the sparkling cerulean color of the tea before sipping the drink a little. The sweet taste filled his mouth.

"Yeah and you know this tea can re-" Bisuke started but Killua, who just returned from the long journey from Masadora, cut her off.

"Tea is still tea no matter what color it is," he muttered to himself slightly aloud. Suddenly, he felt a dark aura coming from Bisuke, a shiver ran up from his spine.

"What did you say?!" she asked in the most murderous way possible that made Gon and Killua hide in the back of a distant large rock.

Killua wanted to retort back but his instincts told him it was dangerous! He peeked over the rock and saw a positively deadly blonde girl before answering. "Ah! Er… nothing, heh hehehe…I said your tea was great!" Bisuke smiled brightly at them before quietly sipping her tea. Both boys sighed as they held their hands over their rapidly beating hearts.

'She's so damn scary!' they thought. They would rather fight Hisoka in a death match than deal with Bisuke's temper, which would surely result to something bad, very bad.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Unknown to the three, two silhouettes of men were hiding behind… way behind the thick mountainous rocks. They watched the trio with malicious smiles on their faces. They have been following the pony-tailed blonde girl while she was shopping in Masadora.

"Those cursed kids… They dare to drink 'that' tea while we suffer here!" the larger man with a strong built whispered gruffly to his companion. His name was tattooed on his left arm, Gin.

"It's your own decision to suffer. Why follow them anyway?" the other replied boredly. His built was smaller and leaner but he looked more intelligent than the other. He shook his head and sighed. His name was also written on the same spot, Kin.

"It's because of that!" Gin grinded his teeth as he pointed at the three kids peacefully having a break, they chatted happily while eating their food. Nothing particularly special about what they are doing…

"Huh?" The other man observed them too but he didn't see any cards or binders in the open so what was his companion talking about? He raised his brow as he faced Gin.

"The tea! The tea! Damn it!" the man impatiently answered the unvoiced question.

"Haa…" Kin once again looked at them, this time focusing more on what they were drinking. Blue tea? It is unique but still tea is tea. What the hell are they going to do with that tea?!?!?!

"You moron! That tea is expensive because it has a unique taste and relaxing properties, you can tell with just one look! I want to drink something like that even just before I die!" the other explained as he angrily looked at him. And Kin was supposed to be the smarter one here!

"Idiot-" Kin calmly said, his veins on his temple were throbbing but he resisted the urge to smack his friend. Gin would get dumber if he killed those much needed brain cells the man was lacking. He was about to make a thorough explanation of the importance of cards rather than teas while 'lightly' bashing his head on the rock before he was interrupted by Gin's cry of excitement. The trio turned their eyes to their direction; he quickly hid his and pulled his partner's head while firmly covering his large mouth. He peered over a little to make sure they weren't looking anymore, seems like they thought they imagined it. He sighed then sharply glared at Gin; the moron almost got themselves caught!!!

"Look, they have a bottle full of it!" the man's muffled words made Kin look at the direction of the kids again. Indeed, there was a large rounded glass flask of that blue beverage but… it looks suspiciously odd.

"I don't think so. Do you normally put tea in containers like that? It must be a trap- Hey!" He pointed out but when he turned around, his companion was already charging at the three.

"I was just wondering when you ants will show yourselves-" Killua was about to say more but Gin interrupted him.

"Kids, be good. You better give uncle that bottle of tea or prepare to die. And don't call us ants, at least call as worms or something bigger like insects or cockroaches!" He threateningly drew his large sword at them.

"Huh?!" the three looked at their tea then switched their surprises at the man before them. Who was this old man watching them and why the hell does he want tea?! What about the cards?! And does being a worm make it better than being an ant???!!! They looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That one!" The man grumpily pointed the tip of his sword on the bottle of crystalline blue potion behind them.

'That's right! The potion looks just like the tea! Looks like that tea is more useful than I thought,' Killua thought as he reached for the bottle and threw it at them. "Here, you can have it!" The glass shattered into pieces and the potion spilled at both men who covered their faces to defend themselves-from the broken glass pieces. They looked at them. The larger man licked his hands and tasted the sweet flavor of the potion. The trio was about to proceed to the next stage of their plan but…

"It's so sweet! I'm can die happily now," Gin squealed. He looked as if he was in cloud nine as he licked more of the liquid that covered his hands. "I feel kinda weird but let's go home now." The man headed towards who knows where, his smaller companion following behind.

"Haa… " Kin blank-mindedly followed the man, keeping his enraged thoughts to himself. 'You're satisfied with that?!' But he felt too tired to argue. It never occurred to them that they could have just bought the thing and prepared it for themselves.

"Ne, what did they come for?" Gon sat down and continued his snack, forgetting the strange encounter they had with the pair.

"No idea…" Bisuke and Killua replied as they also sat down following Gon's suit. Unbeknownst to them that a few drops of the potion mixed with the raven haired boy's Blue Mallow tea.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Another day, another morning of harsh training for the boys.

"Continue your training, I'm going to Masadora to look for some information," Bisuke commanded, already heading for the direction of the magical city.

"You just want to-" Killua commented but before he could finish or say anything relatively insulting or sarcastic, Bisuke already gave him the infamous uppercut, shutting him up effectively. Seriously, you'd think Killua was smart enough to learn his lesson the first few times…

"Bye Bisuke!" Gon cheerfully waved goodbye. Once the blonde was out of sight, he walked to his spot silently, wondering how far Killua flew this time. That punch looked powerful than the usual but he shrugged it off, he didn't want to know nor want to try flying that way.

After a few minutes, Killua returned from some far away land and joined Gon in his training. Then he heard a distinct thud of a body falling.

"Oi Gon! Are you okay?" He worriedly rushed to Gon's side and kneeled beside the lying, tired body of the boy.

"Ha ha ha… I think… I'm fine. I just feel little bit weird… ha…" Gon struggled to answer as he tried to sit up.

"…Weird…? What do you mean?" Killua asked while he assisted the smaller boy.

"So… ha… hot…" Gon panted out.

"Huh?" Killua didn't understand what Gon was saying since his temperature was quite normal; it doesn't seem like the heat got to him or something.

"Killua, it's so hot." Gon's face was flushed like the rest of his body, his form was sweaty, and he panted in a very seductive manner. With his hazy chocolate brown-eyes, he crawled to Killua, shortening the already small space between them.

'What the hell is Gon doing?!' Killua frantically asked himself as he blushed at the sight; he barely registered Gon's face nearing him. "Wait! Gon!" He was startled when he felt the other boy's breath slightly tickled his face.

"Killua…" Gon whispered huskily.

'Gon's being too delectable, WHAT DO I DO?!' Killua tried to process everything, or at least something in his mind, but before he had time to think, he felt Gon's pinkish lips touched his, then almost instantly the raven-haired boy pulled away from the chaste kiss. Killua's pale cheeks immediately reddened as he lightly touched his lips, the taste and the velvety feeling of the other boy's lips still lingering on it, his mind strangely blank.

'Gon's lips are really soft and sweet…' he thought to himself-when his brain returned from its flight-smiling slightly as he slowly fell into Gon's seductive spell. He kissed the deliciously sweet lips once again. 'He's so cute.' He gave another light peck to the long tanned neck. Killua's mind screamed and protested against this but his rapidly pounding heart, the restless butterflies in his stomach, and the small part of his mind and heart telling him that this was going to happen sooner or later, made him forget about his all worries and threw them in the trash can-if there is one around.

A pale arm encircled Gon's waist while the other held the flushed cheeks making the smaller boy tilt up to meet with Killua's eager lips. Tanned hands weakly fisted the other's shirt as the kiss the two shared got deeper. It seemed like the time went slower before they parted. They both gasped and struggled to catch their breath.

"Killua…" The silver-haired boy heard another breathless moan. Their lips were millimeters apart and about to meet but the body in his arms fell limp. He worriedly looked at Gon's face only to see a small innocent smile on it. His ears picked up a soft snore coming from the boy's lips. 'He… He… FELL ASLEEP?!' he thought, irritated. How could someone fall asleep in the middle of 'that'? Killua would never know. It was something that he was going to add to the 'Only Gon Can Do' list. He was about to shake him to wake the boy up but when he saw Gon's face, he stopped. It was too adorable to be disturbed.

"…guess I'll have to wait until later…" he muttered to himself disappointedly as he sat beside the sleeping boy. He heard Gon shift and curled up cutely, the smaller boy murmured something in his sleep then smiled.

Control! Control yourself! But it sounds easier than done, especially when Gon is being excessively adorable, even in his sleep!

**After 5 Hours…**

Miraculously Killua manage to control himself and his raging hormones while cute little Gon was in his deep slumber but I don't think he'll last for another hour.

Fortunately, a few minutes later, Gon started to stir; he opened his big chestnut eyes and yawned, then stretched his arms and legs. "Haah! Somehow I feel kinda refreshed after getting some sleep," he cheerfully said while shaking the rest of his sleep out of his system.

"Gon, let's continue what we didn't finish a while ago." Killua tried to be intimate with the ebony haired boy. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around the thin frame while he whispered in the boy's sensitive ear. However, the only response he got was a giggle and a few innocent blinks.

"Sure!" Gon smiled. Killua smirked and moved to kiss Gon's cheek but the boy stood up too quickly and continued his Nen training that he wasn't able to land the peck instead his lips met the ground.

"That's not what I mean," he annoyedly grumbled.

"Oh, you mean this?" Gon sat across Killua, he closed his eyes and started meditating. Killua thought that he wants a kiss; he neared his face but suddenly brown eyes revealed themselves from the closed eyelids.

"What are you doing? Are you trying some new move?" Gon asked curiously as he looked at his best friend's face that momentarily stopped nearing his. "Killua, somehow you're acting really weird today." He looked at the pale face weirdly.

"Y-y-you…!?" Killua tried to say something but he couldn't form the words he wanted so he settled for being petrified, then disintegrated. 'You're the one who was acting weird…' he thought to himself-when he recovered his dust particles and put them back together. He blushed brightly as he remembered Gon's face just a couple of hours ago. The energetic boy shrugged and continued his training, still a bit worried for his white-haired best friend.

While Killua was confused to no end, questions racing in his mind are yet to be answered. 'Wha-what was that? A dream? No! I was sure it actually happened…Gon doesn't forget things that fast…' he thought about what happened a few hours back. Suddenly, he remembered Gon's cloudy brown orbs. Maybe back then it wasn't just lust and desire…

"Oi! I just found some rare monster card on the way here!" Bisuke's loud shout disturbed his reverie. When did the old hag return?! Disturbing others' thoughts is rude, ya know?!

"Really?! Let me see!" Gon ran excitedly to their master while a realization knocked Killua.

'Wait! Card?! If I'm correct…' He took out his binder and scanned the cards. Now that he thought back and connected the dots, Killua finally understood what had happened. Why hadn't he thought about this before?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Hmm…" he hummed to himself as he read the description of the spell card below.

"Killua? What's wrong?" Both Bisuke and Gon asked when they noticed Killua whispering and sniggering to himself.

"No-nothing." The binder disappeared in a smoke and the boy approached his two companions with a smile. "Anyway, let me see that card." Both looked at each other then decided to brush it off. Killua was always weird anyway.

Unknown to them, Killua was evilly grinning inwardly. His evil plans will be soon put to work. He just needs time. Don't ask, even I have no idea what's going on Killua's scheming, dirty, little mind.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Witch's Aphrodisiac**

It's a potion that intensifies even the littlest desire of a person; the effect depends on how much dosage the victim drinks or on his/her feelings.

**-:-The End-:-**

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N: **the 'Witch's Aphrodisiac' card actually appeared in the anime I don't remember what episode but it was the time they were already collecting cards. I know the BL aspect of this story is in the ending part but I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole. Please review!


End file.
